


don't overthink it

by cosim18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosim18/pseuds/cosim18
Summary: Kira's new neighbor has been extremely private, and Kira can't help but find herself intrigued.





	don't overthink it

As Kira locks the door, she hears the trademark sound of her neighbor’s gate creaking closed, and she looks behind herself to see if the mystery woman is coming or leaving, but is quickly disappointed when she doesn’t see her ombre locks bouncing on her shoulders. Guess she was entering.

She makes her way to the train station, the same routine as every other day. Her mystery neighbor still unseen, save for the back of her head on the rare occasion their schedules line up. It’s been a full month and Kira hasn’t been able to meet the girl. She walks past the tall gate separating them and tries to sneak a peek through any of the slots between the wooden boards, but this proves unsuccessful. She’s about to brainstorm other possibilities when her phone goes off, and she realizes the time. Another day late at work and she’s on the chopping block for getting fired. Budget cuts have never been as nasty as they are lately, but they’re a necessary part of the business.

Kira quickens her pace as she walks, thinking up different scenarios for how her new neighbor came to live in the neighborhood, how she was allowed to have those ridiculous fences, why she was so closed off. She had tried bringing some baked goods to welcome her to the area, but she refused to answer the knocking on the fence, and Kira didn’t feel up for trying again. If her neighbor wanted to be so closed off, Kira would let her.

* * *

 

_ It’s been two months _ , Kira thinks.  _ How have I not caught a single glimpse of her since that first day? Maybe she’s a ghost, or a spirit or something and she’s haunting the grounds. No, wait, the fences were installed  _ before  _ she moved in. That means someone had to make the plans and order the supplies to get that done.  _

_ She never gets deliveries and she never leaves the house, at least while I’m home, so how is she making a living? How is she getting things like food?  _

_ Maybe she’s in witness protection! _

_ Maybe she’s a fugitive from the law and hiding in plain sight. _

_ Maybe she’s a time traveler and she spends her days going to different places and times! _

_ Maybe - _

* * *

 

It should be illegal for Mondays to come so quickly, and to hit you in the face so rudely.

As Kira’s alarm goes off for the third time, she picks up the phone and throws it at the wall, forgetting that she’s too close, and it bounces off to whacks her in the face before falling to the floor. She lets out a groan, stretching out all of her limbs, squeezing her eyes shut to close out the day ahead of her.

She had stayed up all night, drinking her favorite wine while staring out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the neighbor. The drunker she got, the more ridiculous her theories. She couldn’t even remember what half of them ended up being.

Kira finally forces herself to get up, moving her body as slowly as possible to avoid any dizziness. She finds a bottle of aspirin on the bathroom counter, and she leans heavily against it for support as she downs the pills. Looking up in the mirror, she sees just how ridiculous her appearance is, hair a mess and frizzy, makeup not fully removed from the night before. She can’t remember the last time she’d gotten so drunk, or when she’d been so obsessed with someone. She takes a deep breath and clears her throat before returning to her room, stripping before pulling herself into a fresh set of clothes. She was planning on showering that morning, but doing so would just make her want to go back to sleep. Instead, she smooths out her skirt and tucks the button-up into it before stepping into her most comfortable heels. She grabs a protein shake from the fridge, picks up her briefcase, and heads out the door.

Walking past the fence today makes her grimace, and she becomes determined to lose interest, to not care anymore what the gate holds inside of it.

* * *

 

A sweet wolf-whistle sounds out in the evening air, and Kira freezes. Just like any other woman in this generation, she was raised to be wary of these types of things. The streetlamps above are illuminating the area around her, and the sun is still awake enough to light up the rest of the street, but she can’t see anyone around. She takes a few more steps before hearing it again, spinning around to look and see if someone is following her.

The street is empty, but Kira notices something - the gate to the neighbor’s house is open. She slowly approaches, not sure if something is wrong. The whistle comes out again, and Kira is certain that it came from within the wooden fortress. Taking her steps slowly, she edges even closer, until she can push the door open even more. It lets out the trademark squeak, and Kira flinches at the sound, knowing the inhabitant was probably alerted to her presence. She continues walking and peeks around the corner, letting out a squeak of her own when she sees the sight in front of her. 

The neighbor is standing, hips cocked, hands on her waist, completely nude. One eyebrow is arched and she holds a smirk on her face.

“Took you long enough,” she says. She extends one arm and curls her pointer finger, encouraging Kira further. “You’ve come this far, don’t stop now.”

Kira takes a few more tentative steps forward, walking on the stones lining the yard, until she’s standing at arm’s reach from the woman.

“Can I help you?” she asks the woman, not daring to look anywhere but her eyes.

“Oh I think you can, but first I wanted to ask you something. Why’ve you been trying to spy on me?” Kira’s eyes widen as she realizes she wasn’t being as clandestine in her attempts to see the woman before.

“Um, I was curious?” Her voice has gone quiet, and she looks down at the ground. Even the woman’s feet are pretty.

“And what exactly were you curious about?”

“You... I was curious about who you are, why you needed this fence, why you refused to accept my welcome gift,” Kira said, a slight confidence building in her voice. 

“I was hoping for a bit of a different kind of welcome, Kira” the woman says. Kira’s eyes flick back up to meet hers, confusion apparent. “Your name is on your mail. If you’re allowed to stand in your bedroom window and watch me, I’m allowed to sneak a peek at your mail. I’m Malia, by the way.” 

She holds her hand out, and Kira takes it, shaking gently. She gives Malia a shy smile before being pulled forward suddenly. Malia places her free hand on the small of Kira’s back, holding her close. She releases Kira’s hand, and their faces almost touch.

“Nice to meet you,” Kira breathes out. “What sort of welcome did you have in mind?”

Her answer comes in the form of Malia slowly leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her lips. When Kira doesn’t pull back, she continues, taking her lower lip between her teeth, asking for more with her tongue. Kira lets her, letting her own hands explore Malia’s body. One hand moves to Malia’s face, cradling her cheek, while the other wanders downward to her ass. When Malia pulls back, Kira asks the only question she cares about.

“What is this?” She wants to know what exactly she’s getting into, but Malia isn’t that helpful.

“Don’t overthink it,” she responds, smiling devilishly before beginning unbuttoning Kira’s shirt.

* * *

 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Kira hears. Much more pleasant than her alarm.

“Whatimeizit?” she slurs out, cracking open her eyes. When the sight in front of her comes into focus, she jerks back for a moment before feeling a hand gently run up her side, a comforting touch. They’re laying face-to-face, and Malia’s leg is draped over Kira’s.

“7:35,” Malia answers, a smile on her face. “Have somewhere you need to be?”

“I guess I could use a day off,” Kira says, a smile creeping onto her own face. “Did we...”

“Oh you bet we did,” Malia said. “I wouldn’t have taken you for being so dominant in bed.” That smirk from the day before is still on her face, and Kira just wants to kiss her even more.

“Why were you naked?” She suddenly asks. The night before is such a blur to her, all she remembers is the feeling of Malia’s body, the ecstasy of the sex, the sound of a woman moaning her name.

“Oh, I’m a nudist, or at least to a certain extent,” Malia says nonchalantly, shrugging a little. “I like to be nude around my own house and I sunbathe in the nude.”

Kira isn’t sure for a moment whether or not she’s joking, but her face doesn’t crack, so she assumes that means she was being serious.

“Okay, then why me? It’s not like I’m the only woman on the block,” she says.

“You’re the only one I saw.”

Kira isn’t sure what she means, blushing slightly.

“What -” she starts before Malia cuts her off.

“Enough questions. Do you want to go round four, or do you want me to make you some breakfast?” Malia pulls back slightly, keeping her hand on Kira’s hip, tracing circles with her middle finger.

“How about breakfast and then round four?” Kira asks.

“As you wish.” That devilish grin broadened across her face once more.


End file.
